Phoenix
by MushyKing
Summary: Edana West.One of SHIELD's top agents,best friends with Tony Stark and in a loving relationship with Clint Barton.But when SHIELD get Thor to join the avengers,they find that Edana had been keeping a huge secret...she was Thor's younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

19:34 Full summary:

Edana of SHIELD's top agents,best friends with Tony Stark and in a loving relationship with Clint when SHIELD get Thor to join the avengers,they find that Edana had been keeping a huge secret...she was Thor's younger sister.

This is my first fic so please be nice,but any advice would be great!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Edana :'(

Chapter 1

"You need to tell them" Clint told Edana as they lay on her bed."Why?They'll debrief me and ask me loads of random if they send me back to get Thor?I cannot go back home!" she rambled into his bare chest. "Babe calm down,don't tell them until-" he was interrupted by his phone vibrating on the table."hello?...Tony it's one in the morning...What now?...o.k we'll be there soon." Clint got out of bed and grabbed his jeans and shirt."what's going on?"Edana asked sitting up."we've gotta go to the Bifrost site,put some clothes on," he said buttoning his jeans

Edana grabbed her black jeans and put them on."that's a nice sight" Clint said putting his shirt on." what me in a red lace bra and black skinnies?yeah I guess that is a nice sight" Clint chuckled and walked out the room with his keys and threw on a white T-shirt and tried to fix her shoulder length chestnut brown hair."Hurry up Edana!"

Edana and Clint stepped out into the cold desert."They've made a city" Edana said as they walked over to the site, which had been populated by huts,light's and lot's of people. "Hey tin- man." Edana said to Tony Stark as they reached the site."hey" he gave her a hug.

Fury approached them with Jane Foster."Miss Foster has created a way of getting Thor to Earth,This is our only shot at-" he was interrupted by wind,lightning and ...Thor! The mighty god stood tall,Mjölnir in his right hand. "Welcome back to earth name is Nick Fury,Director of SHIELD." He told Thor who had the petite scientist in his arms ."This is Tony Stark, he helped to bring you back" Tony did a salute with his two fingers. "this is Clint Barton,one of our top agents and a skilled marksman" Clint smiled at the god."And this is Edana west,another top agent." Edana looked away from Thor.

"is an agent good?" the god asked,Fury nodded and Thor laughed. "do you not know who this girl is and of the crimes she has committed?" Everyone turned to look at Edana,except Clint who already knew her secret. "no,why don't you explain yourself." Fury said angrily,Edana sighed. "well my name is still Edana, I'm Thor's younger sister and the goddess of fire.I was banished to Earth for my crimes"

"Your accent has changed sister."Thor pointed out. "I have been here for six Earth years Thor,Father didn't want his daughter to be centre of ." "Come Edana,do not speak ill of Father." "why not? Father loved you way more than me or Loki ." Thor tensed a Loki's name. "Sorry to interrupt,but I need to know more about your relationship with your will be a meeting when we get to New York tomorrow,make sure you're there."

Sorry the quality isn't brilliant but it is reallyhard typing it on your mum's IPad when she keeps bugging you! did you like it or hate it? Please leave any opinions or advice in your reviews!

mushroomking98 


	2. Chapter 2

19:16 Hey! Thank you to everyone who's read this, You guys are amazing! AND a HUGE MASSIVE thank you to Anon, Everything in your Review made me smile all day,You are AMAZING!

Chapter 2

Edana ignored the stares from the Avengers as they waited for Fury."So do you have powers?" Tony asked sitting next to her. "I did but they were taken off of me when I was banished." Steve looked up." Why were you banished?" Edana was about to speak but Thor beat her to it. " She tried to kill me and my father,take the throne of Asgard and enflict evil throughout the nine realms!" He said abit too happily.  
>"really?" Tony asked and she nodded."Why?"<br>"You'll find out soon enough."

"So Edana, you are the second child of Odin the Allfather,correct?" She nodded."Tell me of your life on Asgard."  
>"well I knew from an early age that father loved Thor more than me or Loki,That caused a small divide in the and Loki became very close,especially when people looked down on Loki for his sorcery and mischief.I got a bad reputation for my anger and violence and Loki got his not soon both accompanied Thor on his ridiculous travels.<br>"The travels introduced me to some of my short the story,I made my plan,carried it out but i failed and was banished."  
>"intresting, it seems your brother is following in your are some pictured of him in the city this week" He pushed a button and pictures of Loki appeared on the screen,his emerald eyes staring straight at Edana,making her feel uncomfortable.<br>"We were wondering if you could help us defeat him and protect the Earth." Edana chewed on her thumb.  
>"I can't,I haven't got my powers." Fury looked at Thor.<br>"My sister, your powers were given to you had stopped being...evil." Her eyes turned a bright yellow and her hand burst into team watched in awe at the purple flames. She clicked her fingers and the flames vanished,her yellow eyes returning to their crystal blue colour.

"That was fucking amazing!" Tony said next to her.  
>"I agree." Fury said with a small smile."Are you willing to help us?" she nodded " hey you need a name, I know candle!" Tony said<p>

"uhhh no."

"matchstick?"

"no"

"flame?" she shrugged "I guess it's better than candle"  
>At that moment the building shook and loud screams came from slowly walked over to the window."Holy shit!"Clint muttered standing behind her.100's of people were running from huge explosions that erupted from cars and buildings.<br>Edana stood on the window ledge and smashed the glass,she leaned out and clint's hand grabbed her turned to look at him."are you mad Edana,you can fall and die" "I won't will I Thor?" The Mighty God grinned at his little sister.

Edana kissed Clint on the cheek before falling out the window Avengers watched as she transformed into a beautiful purple Phoenix, Blueish flames orbited her as she flew through the sky.  
>"New name for her."Natasha said."Phoenix"<br>"Meh,I still think candle's a great name"

-  
>Sooo did you like it?...Tell me in your reviews and also any mistakes etc.. Love you all and I might update tommorow...maybe ^.^<p>

Mushyking98 :p


	3. Chapter 3

17:54 Hey Hey Hey! I know I only updated yesterday but I had nothing to do sooooo I decided to write the next chapter!

Big massive thank you to LeiraStarofTheSea,Mrs Laufeyson and everyone else who is reading this fic!

Chapter 3

Edana landed a couple of feet away from turned back into her human form.  
>"Hey Silvertongue," She yelled,Loki turned around shaking in anger drained from him as he recognised who she was.<br>"Edana?" he asked nodded and teleported infront of her,his long fingers stroked her instantly gave her a hug,his head resting on the crook of her neck.

Edana's fingers raked his raven hair as tears started to fall from her tensed and his head rose from her neck,he stared behind her and she turned to see what he was looking ,Clint,Tony and Steve were all watching a few feet away.

"Your with them?" He said,his voice thick like he was going to cry."That doesn't matter Loki,look at me,"She said cupping his cheek,his green orbs met her blue ones."All this death and destruction isn't going to get you anywhere,I know from that I've learnt Loki,Is that the bad person never wins."  
>"Well I'm going to break tradition and complete what you failed to do," Edana removed her hand from his cheek."This isn't you,I don't know what happened on Asgard,but this isn't you,"<p>

Loki laughed but it wasn't of the nice variety,"Before your banishment you would have assisted me in such a task,"  
>"Well I've changed Loki," His eyes grew dark,as did his voice.<br>"So have I." He wiped away a tear that fell from her eye."Eventhough you aren't by blood,I will always consider you a sister Edana," and with that he vanished.

"That makes no sense," Edana muttered to boys(or "her boys") ran towards her.  
>"You o.k?"Clint asked wrapping his arms around her waist.<br>"yeah it's just gonna' be really hard to defeat him."

"Hey guess what candle?" Tony asked,he left her no time to answer and carried on talking,"I'm throwing you a 'welcome to the Avengers party!" He said excitedly."You cannot be serious."  
>she said to herself<p>

oh but he was...

-  
>So people whaddya' think? Write opinions in your reviews!<br>Anndd LeiraStarofTheSea you have no freaking idea how much I want to hug you,Your reviews make me smile so much!

MushroomKing98 :3


	4. Chapter 4

09:42 Howdy readers! this chapters a little longer than usual...i think!

thank you to everybody who's reading and reviewing this fic, Love you all

chapter 4

Edana knew this was going to 's promoted from an ordinary agent to an Avenger,and Tony seized the opportunity to throw a party.A party with lots of Tony gets overly flirty when he's under the influence of alcohol...especially with her.

Clint watched as Tony pulled a sleepy Edana onto his lap,wrapping his arms around her slim leaned into his didn't mind,Tony and Edana had been best friends for years and he knew that they wouldn't get up to when Tony started to kiss the flesh behind Edana's ear,Clint was surprised she didn't stop archer started to make his over when Tony yelled out in pain,his lips a bright winked at Clint,her eyes slightly yellow.  
>--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I can't believe you burnt my lips,I thought we were best friends?"Tony told Edana,who was trying to press ice onto his lips,"Sorry babe but if you weren't misbehaving,your lips would still be their perfect self" Tony glared at her,"you and your stupid-" he was cut off by a bag of ice being shoved into his face.  
>"I'm gonna go get changed,make sure he keeps the ice on," she told Darcy,who had come back with could tell by how close they were,that there was something going on between them."okie dokie Ed" Darcy said<p>

Edana opened the door to her room and almost screamed as she saw Loki sitting on her bed.  
>". you doing here?"She said walking over to the bed "I am not your brother Edana," she sat on the edge of the bed."What do you mean?"<br>"I am not a son of Odin,but a son of Laufey" Edana raised her eyebrow."Laufey? As in king of the Frost Giants?" He nodded in response and Edana's hand raked her hair."This doesn't make are a son of Odin,my baby could I not know this?"

"Father did not tell me because he did not want me to feel different." Edana snorted."or he wanted to restore peace throughout the nine realms or something like that," Loki smirked at his 'sisters' knowledge.  
>"I understand now,why you're doing this...You're upset." Loki's jaw clenched and he stood up<p>

"I shall see you soon,look out for bigger explosions" and with that he vanished.

Edana put on some black pyjama shorts on and one of Clint's t-shirts, that had found it's way onto her bedroom floor,before making her way back down stairs.

The rest of the team had returned from the and Bruce had retired to their rooms and Clint,Thor,Steve and Darcy were all laughing at Tony.  
>"You can take the ice off now" She said walking over to them."Isn't that my t-shirt?"Clint asked wrapping his arm around her waist."yeah but it was in my room,so it's my property now!" she smirked before he kissed her softly on the lips."I think I'm gonna puke." Tony said giving them all a beer.<p>

"Thor can I talk to you for a sec?" He nodded and followed his sister away from the others.  
>"did you know about Loki being a Frost Giant?"<br>"Not until after his fall." She nodded and took a sip of beer."I want to go back to Asgard,not to stay,but to talk to father"  
>"then I shall accompany you,when shall we depart?"<br>"can we go tommorow?" Thor nodded and both made their way back to the others.

Edana placed her beer onto the table."You all love me right?"They nodded "o.k I'm leaving tommorow so that I can go to Asgard and discuss...stuff with my dad,but no-one can know"  
>"How long?"Clint asked."I don't know, it depends on how well the talk goes."He put his beer down,grabbed her wrist and led her upstairs.<p>

"great they're going to have wild sex...what do we do?"Darcy asked."interrupt them,"Tony said with a smirk.  
>--/

So there you go guys! I havent got much things going on this weekend so I might update tommorow.  
>Another thing, FF keeps cuttin off bits of my story -_- so if anything doesnt make sense don't blame me!<p>

Mushroomking98 :3 


	5. Chapter 5

19:21 Why hello there?OMG Avengers is out soon!  
>anyhoo here's the fifth chapter :3<p>Chapter 5<p>

Darcy,Tony and Steve were standing outside of Clint's room."Don't you think this is abit pervy?" Darcy asked Tony,he shrugged and knocked on the swung open revealing Clint in just his looked pretty pissed."Nice abs!"Tony said pushing past him,Darcy and Steve following behind him.

Edana was sitting on the bed in her shorts and purple lace bra,Tony wolf-whistled and she threw a pillow at his head."What do you guys want?" "What we're supposed to tell fury," Steve said,blushing slightly as he looked at Edana."Just say me and Thor have got to sort out family buisness and it's very important."He nodded and walked out with Darcy.

"Can I take a picture?" Tony asked "No!" "You guys are so mean to me!" Clint smirked and started to kiss Edana's neck,his hands roaming her let out over the top moans."o.k,o.k i get it." Tony said walking pushed Clint onto the bed and climbed ontop of times!  
>--/-/-/

Clint woke to an empty put on his boxers and tracksuit bottoms before making his way out.  
>He looked over the balcony to see Edana sitting next to Tony on the sofa,staring aimlessly at the wall while Thor tried to speak to her."Good morning friend Barton!"Thor said as Clint walked over to them.<p>

Edana opened her arms for him to hug her,which he did without hesitation."What's up baby?"He asked as he sat next to her,his arms still around her.  
>"I'm really nervous,everyone hates me on Asgard."<br>"Don't be so silly sister many people love you upon Asgard!"Thor interrupted,"yeah you,Mom because I'm her only daughter and Fandral but that's because he wants to...never mind."Clint cupped her cheek.  
>"If anyone pisses you off just beat the shit out of them,k?"She smiled and nodded at Clint's words of encouragement. "If you guys are going to go,you better leave now before people start to wake up."<p>

If nothing makes sense blame FF, for some reason it takes like a gizzilion words out of the fic -_- sowwie it's so short,but I promise the next chapter is gonna be longer!  
>-MushroomKing98 :3 <p>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey! here's chapter 6 , if it don't make sense...yeah you get it now...Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Thor and Edana stood at the now empty Bifrost site.  
>Thor was in his usual armour and Edana was in her purple and silver armour,which was abit like Sif's."Heimdall open the Bifrost!"Thor yelled to the sky.<br>Immediately the sky darkened and rumbled,The two children of Odin were sucked into the portal.

"Welcome home my Prince,and Princess,The first Traitor of Asgard," Edana just rolled her eyes..mm "Hi to you too Heimdall,"She muttered to herself.  
>"Know that I will be watching you,"He said as she followed Thor to the Rainbow instantly felt like throwing up as they reached the door to the great hall,It sounded like there was some sort of feast.<br>Thor entered first,cheers roared from his friends and fellow warrior's."My son you have returned to us again,to stay I hope?" Odin's voice echoed through the hall."I am afraid not my father,I am still working with the good people of Midgrad to protect the realm,Mother,Father I have a surprise for you both." Thor said,Edana remembered what Clint said and walked in.

Gasps echoed around the hall,resulting in people standing up to see if their eyes were decieving them.  
>Frigga rose from her seat and ran to Edana,giving her a huge hug."My daughter...my beautiful daughter."Frigga said between sobs,Edana buried her face into the warmth of her mother's kneck,letting her own tears fall.<p>

"My daughter..." Edana wiped her tears before looking up at her father."...you have returned to us after many years,most thought you were may I ask have you returned?"Edana licked her lips.  
>"I've been working with S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time,I was surprised when I found Loki was a threat."<p>

Whispers travelled around the hall."Loki Lives?" she nodded.  
>"He told me what happened here and his plans of ...destruction because of what happened...here" She finished slowly as everyone,except Thor,gave her odd looks,"What?"<p>

"My daughter is odd to see you act and speak so differently," Her mother told her."Not my fault,"She said under her breath.  
>"Leave Us!"Odin demanded and everybody left.<p>

Edana sat in the nearest seat,After many moments of staring and awkward silences,Edana spoke.  
>"Why didn't you tell him about his heritage?"<br>"I wanted to protect him from the truth so that he would never have to feel different." Edana Smirked.  
>"Why did you take him from Jottunheim?"<br>"He was an innocent baby,small for a giant's offspring-" "No father,tell me the truth." Edana said standing,her eyes a bright yellow. "I thought that we could restore peace between Asgard and Jottunheim,through Loki."

"you've done this to him,he already felt different,he was studying magic and the other children were training to be warriors,he was lucky I was there 'cause Thor didn't give a fuck!"  
>Her mother gasped at her language but she carried on.<br>"and then when we were younger we learnt about how evil and weak the jottuns were,and you just tell him he is one after years?  
>"That drove him over the edge,all of his emotions were boiling inside him ; Jealousy,anger...neglect. But telling him he was the son of Laufey,that killed him it really did."<p>

"I know of my wrong doings."  
>"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING THIS?" she yelled,breathing heavily.<br>"oh yeah I forgot,it's just Loki,he's not important,he's not even my son. Why should I listen to Edana she's just my messed up daughter,she ain't important."  
>"Edana-" "shut up!" she yelled "tell me,if this was Thor turning all evil,would you try and stop it?"<br>"yes.." "and why is that?"  
>" he is my son."<p>

"No,he's your favourite child you don't care about me or Loki,only your first born,the future king of Asgard." A silence overcame them Edana chuckled and turned to leave."My daughter please stay." Her mother's voice rang out.  
>"I'll stay for the feast,then I'm gone."<p>

She opened the door and was face to face with The Warriors three and Sif,her childhoodfriend,she half smiled at them before walking down the palace steps."Sister wait!" she turned to find Thor and the warriors behind her."Would you like to spar with us?" "I'll watch."

Edana sat underneath a tree and watched Thor fight with Volstagg andHogun,Sif sat next to Edana,Fandral sat on the other side.  
>"Things were not great between us edana.."Fandral started,she rolled her eyes,"...but I think we could make this work,Your beauty has increased over the-"<p>

"Fandral I'm already in a relationship." Fandral's cheeks turned slightly pink."oh,sorry...wait with a mortal?"

"yes with a mortal,problem?"

"no,well, choose a mortal over Fandral the Dashing?"

"Because he's gorgeous,funny,skillful,could beat you in a fight,he cares about me and I love him." Fandral nodded and went to join the chuckled.

**Oww my fingers hurt from all that typing! So yeah pretty long chapter!**

**LeiraStarofTheSea- thank you for loving my fic...I've updated so you update your's now :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyyy guys! Sorry for not updating for ages but I've been really busy and didn't have alot of time to write anything **

**So yeah here's the 7****th**** chapter!**

Chapter 7

The feast wasn't as bad as Edana imagined, many people came up to her just to have normal approached her. "Would you like to see your old room before you leave?" She nodded and followed her mother to her room. Edana smiled as she came to the familiar golden doors of her bedroom, she pushed them open and slowly grinned as she saw her extremely messy purple room. "It's exactly how I left it!" she said jumping onto the bed..

"Except that." She said pointing to an emerald green pillow and a pile of sorcery books. "Loki used to come in here all the time, either to sleep or practise his magic. He said this room was the only place his magic was fully accepted."The door opened and Thor's head popped round."Edana it is time for us to go." Edana stood and embraced her mother. "I hope I will be seeing more of you, my dear." Edana simply nodded before following Thor back to the Bifrost.

-/-/-/

Thor and Edana landed not far from the Avengers Mansion.

"Care to explain yourselves?" The siblings turned to see Fury and 3 other agents behind them. "We went to see our father to discuss Loki." "I know that, your friends told me about a hundred times." Edana smiled. "I want to know why you went when earth was in danger."Thor looked at his sister whose smile had faded. "What happened?" "Loki attacked the city, this time more destruction. Five civilians were killed; the youngest was a four year old girl." A tear rolled down Edana's cheek."Many people were injured but survived. I would've punished you but I don't want you to feel even worse." Edana's eyebrow's furrowed and she looked up at Thor, both must have thought the same thing as they both ran into the mansion.

They looked around the living room and everyone was there...except Clint and Tony."No, no, no, no..." Edana repeated while running up the stairs. She changed into a purple hoodie and black jeans."Where are they?" "Hospital, Shall I take you?" Darcy asked, she nodded and both ran out.

-/-/-/

Edana opened the door to the hospital room. Tony and Clint were both sleeping in their hospital beds. Tony looked worse than Clint, he had bandages all around his chest area and he was filthy. Edana walked over to her best friend's bedside and stroked his face, before kissing his forehead.

"Edana?" She turned and saw Clint starting to wake up. She sped over and held his hand in her own, kissing his knuckles. "Tony is unconscious; Loki threw him out of window." His voice was quiet and husky. "He got thrown out of a window?What happened to you?" "Huge explosion got trapped under building, broken bones...hurts so bad." "I'm so sorry Clint; I could've saved both of you." She said sitting in the chair next to his bed. "No baby don't blame yourself." She smiled and squeezed his hand softly. "Go to sleep hun,I'll be here when you wake up."He nodded and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later, Darcy walked in. All three of them were asleep and Edana was still holding Clint's hand._ Awww cute!_ She felt a cold breeze next to her."I can't believe you hurt your sister's boyfriend and best friend!"Loki looked down at the brunette."I'm sorry; I know you were also very fond of the two." She crossed her arms "well they better both make a speedy recovery...like a nine hour one!" he smirked at her."How powerful do you think I am?"She smacked his chest playfully and he walked over to the Iron man. He put his hand on Tony's 's hand glowed as power surged through him. Tony squirmed underneath him and yelled out in pain; luckily Loki put a spell outside the room so nobody could hear them. The glowing stopped and Tony fell back to sleep, Loki put a sleeping charm on Edana so she wouldn't wake up, before doing the same that he did to Tony to Clint.

"Happy?"He said walking over to Darcy, who was grinning."Yes thank you! Now go before you get caught." He nodded and they kissed softly before he vanished.

**Tada! *jazz hands and points at computer* There it is the 7****th**** chapter Completed! Thank you to everybody who is reading this fic, especially LeiraStarofTheSea, Lady Syndra and Mrs Laufeyson!**

**Anyone who has not read LeiraStarofTheSea's fic 'Got jealous?' needs to go read it right now! Also I've written a new Thor/Captain America Fic and would appreciate it if you would read it, it's called Ice.**

**-MushroomKing98 :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**I had nothing to do so I decided to write the next chapter: 3**

**OMG have you guys seen the new Avenger's clips? I just watched the "Loki imprisoned" one and the one where Tony and Thor are fighting ^. ^ can't wait for the actual movie!**

Chapter 8

"Edana...Edana..." The goddess woke to see both Tony and Clint standing in front of her shirtless. Any other woman would melt in their seat at the sight but Edana instead screamed. "How the hell are you two both...healed?" Tony shrugged and sat back on his bed. "No idea, I woke up and felt really strong and all that shit." Edana looked at Tony and her eyebrow's furrowed. His eyes were a dark green colour; she walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hands. "What the hell?" she muttered to herself,"are you gonna kiss me or something?" Edana ignored him and walked over to Clint; his eyes were also a dark green.

"This is so weird, you're eyes are green." "Actually mine are a chocolate brown...are you colour blind?" Edana rolled her eyes. "Look in the mirror if you don't believe me." The two heroes walked over to the mirror and cursed as they saw their eyes were green. "What the fuck have these doctor's given us?"Clint said still staring at the mirror. "I don't think that has anything to do with the doctor's." Before they could ask what she was talking about, Fury walked in.

His eye widened as he saw the two Avengers standing. "What the? Did you heal them?" he asked Edana, "No sir, I woke up and they were standing in front of me." "I'll get Banner to do some tests, for now you can go back to the mansion, I'm sure someone is missing you."

-/-/

Tony went straight to Pepper as they got back to the mansion. Edana pulled Clint to the corner. "Clint look at Darcy, don't you think she's acting strange?" They both looked at Jane's assistant. Darcy kept biting her lip and looking down at her right wrist. "Yep she's acting strange, also, why is she wearing a jumper when it's boiling here?" Clint whispered. "Dunno, act normal while I go and investigate." Clint smirked at her. "My girlfriend is also a sexy little spy." "Yes I am."

Edana walked over to Darcy. "Hey Darce you o.k.?" "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." Edana raised her eyebrow. "Cut the crap hun,_ you're_ acting strange; Tony and Clint have made a miraculous recovery, weird that." "I'm not acting strange I told you I'm tired. And I don't even know how-"She was interrupted by Edana grabbing her wrist and pushing up the sleeve."Holy shit! Kitchen now!"

Darcy followed her into the kitchen and closed the door. "..You?" Darcy looked down in shame."How long have you been seeing Loki?" "A month or two." Edana sighed and looked at her wrist again."I can't believe he left his mark on you, do you not know how much trouble you can get in?" "You won't tell anyone will you?" Edana looked at her like she was mad. "Of course I'm going to tell someone, He's dangerous Darce, he could be using you to get information on the Avengers." "I don't think you should tell anybody about this Edana." The girls turned to see Loki behind them. "Why not?" "I could make your life a living hell. You do know that I am the reason your pathetic friends are still alive. If you tell anybody about this, then your annoying friend and precious archer will die." Edana looked at Darcy who looked like she was going to cry. "You wouldn't do that." He chuckled "Try me." Edana pushed past him and walked out.

"Hey babe, you o.k.?" Clint asked from the opposite side of the room, she shook her head and he made his way over. "What's the matter?" "I-I can't say or you'll...die." He laughed thinking it was a joke, but stopped when he saw her serious face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Have you seen Jane?" her voice was thick. "She went out to go buy something, why?" "I just need to talk to her about Darcy." Clint winced and pressed his ribs. "Oh my gosh, are you o.k.?" He nodded. "Just a shooting pain near my ribs."

At that moment Darcy ran in and looked at Clint."Is he alright?" Edana nodded, "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." "I know, just keep him happy." Darcy walked back into the kitchen leaving a very confused Clint. "What the hell is she talking about?" "Nothing, Clint do you trust me?" "With my life." She smiled. "O.k. um, you and Tony are going to die." Clint's mouth gaped open. "But not for long, I just need to urggggh, I can't tell you but I'm going to save you both. So can you get everybody gathered over here please?"

**Thank you to everybody who is reading this fic, added it to their favourites Etc. You guys are all AMAZING! I'll write the next chapter today if I have time...actually yeah I'll write the next chapter today and try and upload it tonight if I can! **

**-MushyKing98:3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I've just got back from shopping with my mum and I'm soo tired! I had to buy two bottles of Pepsi for me to survive the ordeal...but now I feel so unhealthy...Yeah who cares? Omg I bought this cool Danger Mouse T-shirt and I was like Woaahh when I saw it, my mum was like."Uhh it's in the men's section." But I didn't care and bought it anyway: D**

**Enough of that rambling, here's the next chappie!**

Chapter 9

Edana stood in front of her fellow teammates, Fury, Coulson, Jane and Pepper. "Hey guys just a quick question, do you all trust me?" They all nodded. "Oh thank god because the plan would have totally-" "did you call us here to ask that question?" Fury asked. "No, sorry. Basically I have a plan to save you all. O.k. Tony and Clint, you are both going to die- ""What! How is that saving us?" Tony exclaimed. "This is ridiculous; We have more important things to do than listening to you-" "SHUT UP!" Natasha yelled. "Thank you Tasha. Anyway, you are both going to die and wake up on Asgard...hopefully. So can you two go and lay down on the chairs please?" The boys obeyed her and went over to the chairs .

"O.k. Steve and Thor stand outside the kitchen, when I say Kitchen one more time I need you both to run in there and grab the first male person you see." They nodded and stood outside the kitchen. "Clint and Tony I love you both and I promise you that you will both wake up on Asgard." "why are we doing this?"Steve asked. " We are doing this because Darcy has been seeing Loki for a month and they are both in the kitchen!" Thor and Steve ran into the kitchen, meanwhile the rest of them had to listen to the screams of Clint and Tony dying. Edana stood, her fists clenched and burst into flames. She made her way into the kitchen where Thor was fighting Loki. Edana used all her power within her and sent an excruciating burn inside of Loki. He dropped to the ground, defeated and in pain. Fury and Coulson walked in and took the God to his cell. "Good job Edana."Fury said before walking out.

Steve, Thor and Edana walked out of the kitchen, Darcy following behind. "Miss Lewis, come with me please." Coulson said from the doorway. She walked over to him, trying to ignore the glares she received from everyone. Edana looked down at Clint's body; she held his hand on hers and kissed it softly. "Guys stay here; I'm going to speak with Loki."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Edana opened the door Loki's cell. The God was sitting on a chair, his handcuff's tight and chained to the floor. The door shut behind her and she made her way over to her 'brother'. "I went to Asgard."She said sitting on the floor. "Me and father had an argument over you. I told him his fault you were doing all this." Her fingers raked her brunette hair. "I stuck up for you and I was so fucking pissed off when I came back to find you attacked again. But at the time I forgave you for it, thinking it was an accident. But you lied and killed five civilians who did nothing wrong, one of which was a four year old girl." Loki looked at her, his green eyes showing sadness and regret. "That was not my intention-" "I don't care Loki! Not only did you lie, but you killed two people that mean the world to me." She sighed

"I am sorry Edana, truly. You have been so loyal to me even though I have caused so much destruction. I will bring your friend and your lover back to the state they were when you came back from Asgard, but I cannot do it in this room. If you let me out for ten seconds, then I will be able to." "I don't believe you." " I swear sister." She sighed and unlocked his cuffs. "If you're lying then I'll kill myself and haunt you when I come back." She said as he followed her out the room. Loki chuckled before whispering a spell, his hands glowing green. He stopped. "I have finished now." He stated. Edana walked him to the cell. She started to chain him up again when she heard Pepper scream. "Got to go Loki." She said running out...little did she know that she didn't lock him up properly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"They're alive!" Pepper said happily. "Clint's awake but Tony is still unconscious." Edana crouched down next to Clint who had his eyes closed. She kissed his cheek and smiled when his eyes opened. His hand cupped her cheek and he brought his face closer to hers before kissing her. "You are amazing!" "Yeah I know." He chuckled. "Right, the next step in the plan is to get you and Tony to Asgard, the healers should be able to fix everything," Thor stood. "Right , shall we depart?"

**Wow listening to Nirvana really helps you type much quicker! Anyway I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, love you all 3 **

**-MushyKing98**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you all!**

**LeiraStarofTheSea: Thanks for loving the story! And Nirvana is the name of a Grunge band that for some strange reason helps me to concentrate: D**

**Mrs Laufeyson: yes Danger mouse is very cool! I think I'm going to get a Stark Industries T-shirt next week!**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 10

Director Fury was making his way to his office when an agent ran towards him. "Sir, Loki has gone." His eye widened and he made his way back to the Avengers. "Loki has vanished, we do not know where he's gone or when he is going to come back, so go to Asgard and get those two healed!" He said to Edana. "K, come on Thor."

Thor, Edana, Tony and Clint were standing where they last used the Bifrost. Tony was unconscious on Thor's shoulder and Edana was supporting Clint with her right side. "Heimdall open the Bifrost!" Thor yelled. "Hold on to me." Edana told Clint before they were sucked into the portal.

They landed in front of Heimdall. Odin, Sif and Fandral were there also. "Warrior's take the mortal from my daughter and follow Thor to the healing room." Edana's arm around Clint's waist tightened. "No, I'm taking him." She said following Thor. "I must talk with you." Odin said, she ignored him and carried on walking. "Is that mortal really more attractive than me?" Fandral asked Sif. She replied with a simple nod.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Edana felt someone stroke her cheek, she opened her eyes to see Thor In front of her. "Hey." She said stretching; she found that her hand was attached to Clint's. She looked around to see that she was in the healing room and that it was very late. "Mother and Father wish to speak with you, I advise you see them and then try and get some rest. She nodded and made her way over to her parent's room.

She opened the door and saw them sitting on their bed. Frigga smiled as she saw her daughter, Odin stared at her stomach for a couple of seconds before returning his gaze to her face. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes we are both very proud of you for capturing Loki and helping your mortal friends. But me and your father don't think it's suitable for a princess of Asgard to be in a relationship with a mortal." Frigga said. "Excuse me?" she said, anger showing in her face. Odin then decided to talk. "Edana, as a princess of Asgard you must have a suitable husband, a mortal will not do. You seem to have caught the eye of Fandral who I think is a suitable husband." Edana's mouth gaped open. "How dare you tell me who is and who isn't suitable for me to marry. I have no feelings for Fandral!" she said his name in disgust. "There is no-way I'm going to do want you want me to do. This conversation is over, goodbye!" and she walked out leaving her parent's gobsmacked.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Edana walked into the dining hall. Her parents were at the head of the table and gestured for her to sit with them. "Good morning, I trust you slept well in your old room." Frigga said. "Yeah it was great." She said grabbing some fruit. Thor entered moments later and sat next to her, the warriors followed afterwards and Fandral sat in the seat on the other side of Edana. "Good morning Edana! You look quite radiant, I trust you slept well?" Edana looked over to Odin who looked way to happy for her liking. "It was alright, it is way more comfortable when I have Clint's arms around me." She saw Thor smile at his food, she looked up at Odin and smirked. Minutes later a healer named Aura addressed Edana. "My princess your mortal friends have awoken, they are healthy and well." Edana rushed out immediately, Odin and Thor behind her.

Edana smiled as she saw Clint and Tony sitting up in bed and talking to each other. "Hey Avengers." She said walking in. "Hey matchstick." Tony said as she kissed his forehead. Edana chuckled and sat on Clint's lap, his lips attacking hers immediately. His hand travelled up her thigh but stopped as Tony cleared his throat. The lovers looked up to see Odin watching them, Edana stood up. "You were very rude to your friend Fandral." "He is not my friend he's Thor's! And I'm going to keep on being rude to him if he keeps on flirting with me!" Odin sighed. "You should at least give the man a chance." Tony and Clint stood up. "Do you have difficulty hearing? Edana is not going to marry Fandral or whatever his name his, Can you not see that she is already in a loving relationship?" Tony said. Odin walked out knowing that he had lost.

"C'mon let's leave I can't be dealing with any more of this." Tony said and they followed him out. At that moment Frigga walked over to her daughter. "Goodbye dear, I hope that I shall see you and your lover again soon." She eyed Clint and Edana rolled her eyes, moving Clint away from her mother. The warriors came to say goodbye to Thor, Sif gave Edana a hug. "Stay safe Edana." Edana nodded and smiled at her. Last to say goodbye was Fandral. "Goodbye Edana, I'm sure you will change your mind on-"he was interrupted by Clint's fist in his face. "OWWW!MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Tony!" Pepper screamed as they entered the mansion. She ran over to him and was rewarded with a loving kiss. "Well done Edana!" Coulson said, she smiled and watched him walk away. Clint pulled her down onto the sofa next to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your dad is an asshole."

"Yeah I know."

"But maybe he was right about me not being a suitable husband." She looked up at him. "What the hell Clint?" He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Baby you're a goddess and I'm a mortal, you deserve someone better." "I would rather be gutted alive than leave you." She looked into his eyes. "Is there someone else?" "No, Edana you are everything to me. Your the only person I think about, all the time I'm thinking of how beautiful you are. I love you so much I can't put it into words, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, never leaving my side...so Edana, will you marry me?" He pulled out an engagement ring from his pocket.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I'll marry you!" Clint slid the ring onto her finger before capturing her lips with his. Little did they know that everyone had watched the whole thing and were now cheering for the couple. Nick Fury walked in just as they broke apart. "Congratulations, but I'm afraid the celebrations will have to be postponed. Loki has come back to New York and it's defiantly not to congratulate the couple."

**Wow, I think that's my longest chapter! I'm afraid that I won't be able to update until next week because I'm going on holiday, But, If I have time I should be able to update later on today before I leave.**

**-MushroomKing98**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter for ya'...it might be abit upsetting but don't worry I always like there to be happy ending!**

Chapter 11

Edana sat next to Clint in the meeting._ Oh my gosh I'm marrying Clint. Mrs Edana Barton, Mr and Mrs Barton, The superhero newlyweds... _"Edana!" Steve's voice brought her back to earth. "Oh sorry I was just thinking, carry on."

"O.k. me and Thor will stick together, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk you are a team. Phoenix and Iron man will stick to the sky. Everyone got that?" The team nodded. "Avengers, you're up." Fury said from behind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"You o.k. sweetheart?" Tony asked before he and Edana jumped off the helicopter. "Yep, You?" "Never better." Edana looked over the edge and saw cars exploding, people running and screaming, and some sort of alien creating mass destruction. "Phoenix, Iron man...jump!"

Edana transformed into her phoenix form and flew through the air. She conjured fireballs and threw them at the enemy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It had been an hour and the Avengers were still fighting. Edana was worn out, flying for an hour was tiring and she still didn't know how long left there was. She looked to her right and saw the Captain fighting Loki, Rogers looked worn out and she did not want one of her friends getting hurt by her 'brother'

She conjured a purple fireball and threw it at her brother, burning the side of his face. Loki shook with rage and threw three ice daggers at her, causing her to turn back into her human form. They stabbed into her in a vertical line, her mouth gaped open in shock, before she plummeted towards the ground. "EDANA!" Steve yelled. Tony caught her midair and lay her down on the ground. He flipped open his helmet and his face portrayed utter horror. Blood was starting to pool around her body, her shaking hand removed the three daggers and threw them to the ground. "...Clint." She said quietly. He nodded and contacted the archer through the earpiece. "Clint Edana's been hit really bad, we are behind the fire truck."

Clint dropped to his knees as he saw the bleeding body next to him. He pressed a hand on her chest to stop the bleeding. Tony stood and flew off in Loki's direction to help Steve. Clint lifted her slightly so he could hold her against him. She wiped away a tear from his cheek. "don't cry babe." She said even though tears were streaming down her face. "Your going to be alright, you're immortal." She shook her head. "Clint, I can die." More tears fell from his eyes. "Don't say that, please you can't die. We're gonna get married and- and have kids..." She held onto his hand. "I'm a phoenix, which means I can die but can come back to life...but I don't know how many times I can come back." He moved some hair out her eyes as her breathing started to become ragged.

"Clint I'll try to come back, I love you so much and I _will_ be your wife." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Too, so much." He hid his face in her hair until her heart beat seized. He then let his sobs escape him, a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see his fellow team mates surrounding the dead body.

S.H.I.E.L.D came and took away the body, as well as the emotional team. Thor told them that for her to come back to life, she must be taken to Asgard, which he did.

When she is ready she'll come back

...If she can come back that is...

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! Oh I feel so cruel...oh well! Do not worry loyal readers, I will update tomorrow and then you shall find out if Edana will come back or not!**

**-Mushroomking98 :3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I've been trying to think of ways to end the story before the Avengers movie comes out. So there is going to be one more chapter after this one and then the story is finished I'm afraid.**

Chapter 12

It had been 2 weeks since Edana died and the team still mourned for her, some more than others. Tony, Clint, Natasha and Darcy were the most upset. People were surprised to see Natasha so upset, but they forgot that the two were like sisters and had known each other for many years.

The team were in New York again as Loki had launched another attack. He obviously was not bothered by his sister's death, or he had odd ways of showing his emotions. Clint was currently shooting the mass of aliens that had appeared out of nowhere. He ran across the deserted street to get to safety, but was instead shot in the shoulder. He yelled out in pain and dropped to the floor. He tried to shuffle behind an upturned car, but failed. That was when he felt familiar arms around his waist.

The arms helped move him across to his desired location. He looked up and his heart stopped as he saw Edana in front of him. Her hair was a darker shade of brown, but her eyes were the same crystal blue. She took off the hard material covering his chest so she could see his wound. It was bleeding heavily and Clint winced as she touched it. She let a few drops of her tears fall onto his wound, he watched in amazement as it closed up and the blood disappeared. He cupped her cheek and his lips crashed onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his body closer to her own. "God I missed you." He said between kisses. She rested her forehead on his. "I did say I'll come back didn't I?" He tightened his grip on her waist. "Yeah, but I didn't know you would take that long. Just don't leave me again." She nodded and kissed him again.

"EDANA!" She turned to see Thor, Natasha and Tony running towards her. Edana stood up and almost fell over when Natasha threw herself at her. The Russian buried her face into Edana's neck. "You better not leave me again you bitch." She said, her voice muffled. The goddess laughed. "I won't I promise." Natasha was then replaced with Tony. "Miss me Tin man?" She said. He tightened his grip on her waist. "Of course I did, you're my best friend and I've known you since I was eighteen." She smiled at him when he retreated from her. Thor gave her a hug. "It is pleasure to have you back again sister." She smiled.

Edana turned back to Clint and grabbed his hands. "Clint I've got to tell you something important. When I come back to life, I'm usually in the same condition as the person as I was before. So if I was ill in one life and came back as that person I would be ill." She tightened her grip. "Or say if I was pregnant before I would still be pregnant when I come back." His mouth dropped open. "Y-you're pregnant?" She nodded. "With...my child?" She nodded again and his face lit up before bending down so he was face to face with her stomach. "Hey baby, this is your daddy. Me and mommy are going to love you forever and ever. And you better have your mother's eyes, but even if you don't I'll love you anyway." He stood back up and Edana brought him into a tight hug.

She felt him tense and she turned to see Loki behind her, he was cuffed and she guessed he had lost the battle. "Edana." He said to her. "Loki." She said back in an unemotional tone. "I'm going back to Asgard to receive my punishment." She nodded and he carried on. "I might not see you again depending on the punishment, so I came to say sorry." He was shocked when she gave him a hug but rested his chin on her head. After a couple of seconds she backed away. "I hope you are severely punished...but I love you still." He half smiled at her. Thor grabbed onto his younger brother's arms. "Come Loki for I must escort you back home." The two went leaving the team behind.

"Can we go home...I want to see Darcy and sleep." They nodded and made their way back home.

**Tada! Just one more chapter guys until the end of the journey! I'll add the last chapter tomorrow if I have time. So until then, review and be patient.**

**-Mushroomking98**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Mushroomking here.**

**I'm afraid that this is the last chapter, thank you for everyone who has been reading this story, especially: LeiraStarofTheSea, Mrs Laufeyson and LaughingLadybug. You guys are amazing! **

**^^ This chapter is five years in the future, thought I should let you know.**

Chapter 13

Clint woke at around eight in the morning. The light from the gap in the blinds had caused him to do so. He smiled as he saw his wife sleeping peacefully next to him, the archer rose from the bed and made his way to his favourite place: his daughter, Eloise's bedroom.

He opened the door to the room and was attacked by his little girl, her blonde curls in his face. "Daddy guess what?" she said excitedly, he held her on his hip. "What sweetheart?" "Guess!" she said dragging out the word. He pretended to think. "Hmmm you bought daddy a car." She shook her head giggling. "You got mommy some jewellery?" she giggled again, her blue eyes sparkling. "Nooo it's my birthday! I'm gonna be five." She said shoving five fingers into her face. He gave her a big kiss. "Of course, happy birthday sweetheart! Do you want to go see mommy?" She nodded and they made their way to his room.

"Mommy!" she yelled jumping on the bed. Edana sat up and grinned at her daughter. "Hello my little grown up!" she said tickling her, Eloise squirming and laughing. "Happy birthday honey." Edana said picking her up and placing her on her lap, Clint sat beside them. "Mommy can I open my presents?" "Not until your party this afternoon." The five year olds face lit up. "I need to go find my dress!" she said running out the room.

Edana moved closer to Clint. "Morning baby." He said kissing her cheek. "Morning." She bit her lip when he made a trail of kisses down to her neck. She brought him into a kiss, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Clint poked his tongue into her warm mouth, deepening the kiss. They were interrupted by a loud voice. "DADDY I CAN'T FIND MY PARTY DRESS!" Clint chuckled and ran out.

There was a knock on the front door. "Go open it sweetheart." Clint said between blowing balloons. Eloise ran across the room in her purple party dress. She opened the door and jumped around in excitement. "Uncle Tony!" The billionaire bent down and picked her up. "Happy birthday princess." Pepper walked in from behind with their son Liam stark, who of which had the exact same hair colour as his father but his mother's blue eyes. Pepper smothered Eloise in kisses; she was still in Tony's arms. He let her back down when she and Liam went to have a balloon fight.

Edana walked in from the kitchen. "Hey guys!" she said giving pepper a hug. "Hey matchstick!" she glared at Tony before giving him a hug. "Babe I can't blow up any more of these balloons!" Clint whined lying on the floor. He was then attacked by Eloise and Liam with Balloons. Tony joined in of course.

Minutes later the door was knocked again. Edana opened it and grinned when she saw Thor and Jane there. She saw Steve and Natasha walking up the pathway. "Thanks for coming guys." Jane pulled her, Pepper and Tasha away from the others. "Girls...I'm pregnant!" They all squealed like schoolgirls. The door was knocked _again_ and Eloise opened with Liam. "Darcy!" the two yelled, she gave them both a big kiss. Eloise jumped on the person who had come with Darcy. "Uncle Loki!" she yelled. The God of Mischief smiled at his niece. "Happy birthday Eloise!" he said , carrying her still as he made his way over to the other adults.

The presents came next:

Tony had bought her a pony! She named it Midnight as it was black. Thor and Jane had brought her a beautiful gold gown from when they had last visited Asgard. Darcy and Loki had given her a silver bracelet which contained a small amount of magic in it, Natasha and Steve had bought her a professional art set since she was an amazing artist, heck she could be the goddess of art! Edana and Clint had bought her a beautiful necklace with a crown on it, there was protection spell on it so that she would always be safe. They also got her the purple bow and arrow set she wanted when she was out with Clint; he got a bruise on his leg when he said she couldn't have it. And for a five year old she defiantly had her father's gift for her aim.

At around 9'o clock everyone had said their goodbyes and had gone home. "Come on Eloise, its bedtime." Edana told the five year old. "No, I don't wanna!" she whined, Clint knelt in front of her. "Why don't we watch a film and then we can all go to bed?"

So the Barton family sat together, Eloise on Clint's lap and Edana leaning on her husband, watching Shrek which was Eloise's favourite film, until all three of them fell asleep.

**Thanks again for everyone who's read, favourite or reviewed my story you are all awesome!**

**-Mushroomking98 :3**


End file.
